Thinking of You
by StellerShadow
Summary: Simon interrupts Isabelle during her "private time" Simon/Isabelle Rated M for Sexual Content and language. First FanFiction


**Hey what's up guys! My first fanfic so be nice butdo give critisim (I know its really short). I decided to do a Simon/Isabelle lemon since there aren't that many. R&R and just so you know I personally ****think its crap.**

**

* * *

******

Disclamer: I do not own Cassandra Clare's story, plot, characters, ect.

* * *

Isabelle sat on the cold pavement of the Institutes's roof, completely at a loss at what to do. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. _Him,_ she thought to herself, _Perfect him..._

This happened almost every night since the incident at Alicane. She was actually depressed most of the time now. All she saw when she closed her eyes was him, with his jet black hair, his brown eyes, his pale skin, his smile. God, she wanted him so much.

But, he always seemed to push her away. He skipped dates, he danced father away from her at Pandemonium, he even didn't react when she threw herself at him.

She stoop up and went over to the green house to watch the midnight flower bloom. Maybe that would distract her. As she sat down, she looked at the clock. _11:59, _she thought, _How convenient._

Just as she looked back at the bush, the tiny, yellow bulbs exploded, eager to show their beauty to the world another time. It kind of reminded her of herself and Simon. She, always eager to show her elegant beauty to him and him, always waiting but not paying attention.

She figured a little "private time" would help her cheer up and relax. She walked down the hall ,all while making sure everyone was asleep, and silently walked in her room and closed the door.

She let her horny mind roam over what Simon would look like without clothing. She slowly started rubbing her nub while roaming her mind for more images of Simon.

She was moaning loudly and stuck two fingers into herself. She was feeling better already. Too bad it wasn't a reality.

She started pumping faster and faster when the door creaked open cautiously. She was too distracted by pleasure to notice. When she moaned again, the door quickly opened wider. "Hey Izzy, are y-".

There Simon stood at the doorway, dumbstruck and frozen by shock. It took Isabelle awhile before she noticed him. She flashed him a shy grin. "H-hello, Simon" she said with a shaky voice.

Simon was quite visibly aroused by the slight bulge in his jeans. "Oh..uh..hi Izzy! I w-was just wondering if you were okay. Um...Sorry I interrupted?" Simon couldn't seem to get any words out.

Isabelle shook her head with a smile. _Oh, _she thought, _**this**__ is going to be __**so**__ fun._ She patted the spot next to her on the bed invitingly. "Come on in, sit down" she said seductively, the words rolling off her tongue. Simon crossed the room cautiously, trying to figure out what she was up to. After he sat down, she pinned him underneath her, like a tiger going for its prey. She started roughly stroking his cock.

Simon tried to shake free of her grasp weakly but she could still feel his member getting harder. "So Simon," she seductively purred in his ear "Can you guess what I was thinking about just then?"

"Uh...a..a-a..." his words just choked in his throat, which made Isabelle chuckle at his innocence. " I was thinking about _you_." she said while proceeding to remove his shirt.

"Izzy...Fuck...j-just...st-stop". She didn't stop. "Jesus, Simon, just let go for a while, okay?" Then, she crushed her lips to his, effectively silencing anymore resisting words.

Simon had resisted for a little while but, eventually, he gave in and wrapped his arms around her neck. His hands ,which were now on her shoulders, traced down her biceps, successfully removing her night gown. _About time_ ,she thought,_ he needed to find some release. _She slowly started to work on his button and zipper.

All she wore now was a sexy see-through black bra. Simon shakily worked on that while Isabelle took out his cock. "Here, like this," she said while taking his hands and unhooking the bra. Simon had work ed his cock out. "Damn Simon" she said, breaking the kiss for more air, "you gotta be almost nine inches."

He laid down against the bedpost while she took him into her mouth. She licked up and around the shaft before circling the tip with her tongue. Simon held the sheets until his knuckles turned white. "Shit..a-ah.." He moaned as she took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, occasionally nibbling.

After having her fair share of him she got up on top of him and stood, positioned over his cock. "You don't know how long I've wanted this" She said. Then she slammed down on him. "Holy Fuck!" she exclaimed as he started to rise to meet her mid-way. She could feel the heat rising in herself and knew Simon was close too. With one final fall, they both came, the combined juices flowing out of her.

"God, I love you so much" Simon said as she laid down on his chest, heavily panting from pleasure. She fell asleep right there on his chest, thinking about him.

* * *

**R&R**

** l**


End file.
